Svargiya
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: A Kuch Kuch Hota Hai fanfic. Anjali memang mencintai Rahul, tapi apakah dengan semudah itu ia kembali, sesudah sepuluh tahun berlalu? Crack-ending.


Fanfic ini ditulis berdasarkan film India terkenal yang kalian semua pasti sudah tahu, atau setidaknya pernah nonton sekali.

**Summary: **A Kuch Kuch Hota Hai fanfic. Anjali memang mencintai Rahul, tapi apakah dengan semudah itu ia kembali, sesudah sepuluh tahun berlalu? Crack-ending.

**Charas: **Anjali S. & Rahul K.

Ya, saya tidak perlu memberi _warning_, kalian sudah tahu sendiri cerita seperti apa yang akan kalian baca. Don't like don't read. More notes below the story. Happy reading.

* * *

**.**

**Svargīya**

**.**

Kuch Kuch Hota Hai – directed by Karan Johar (1998)

.

.

.

"_Kuch kuch hota hai, Rahul, kya karoon haaye?_"

[_"Something happened, Rahul, what can I do?_"]

(Anjali Sharma)

.

"_Dude_, diakah Anjali-mu?"

"Ya, dia Anjali-ku."

"Dan dia, dia Anjali-ku."

Malam itu hujan. Deras sekali sampai-sampai tenda besar di perkemahan musim panas Sunshine bocor dan semua orang terpaksa bekerja keras menampung air. Petir menyambar-nyambar di langit; tapi tak ada yang lebih menggetarkan hati Anjali Sharma ketika akhirnya _dia_ datang, untuk yang kedua kalinya, dalam hidupnya.

_Dia_.

Rahul Khanna.

Lelaki itu adalah bintang kampus pada masanya. Dulu, sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Bersama Anjali, mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang paling disegani, bahkan Mr Malhotra—kepala akademi St Xavier—pun menyenangi mereka.

Anjali ingat, dulu, hari-hari berjalan dengan penuh pengharapan.

.

_Mujhko kya hua hai?  
Kyon main kho gaya hoon?  
Paagal tha main pehle  
Ya ab ho gaya hoon_

[_What happened to me?  
Why do I feel something is missing?  
Maybe I've been crazy ever since  
Or maybe I've just been, already_]

(_Koi Mil Gaya – 'I've Found Someone'_)

.

"_I love you_. _I love you_."

Hanya Rifat Bi, si _housekeeper_, yang mengetahui bahwa Anjali menyimpan perasaan terhadap Rahul. Oh, bukankah seisi kampus sudah tahu, bahwa mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang teman dekat? Lagi pula, Anjali _bukan_ tipe Rahul. Dia terlalu mirip laki-laki, suka bermain basket, dan serampangan…

Berbeda dengan Tina Malhotra.

"_I love you_. _I love you_—kautahu, Anjali, sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakan ini padanya, tapi tak pernah punya cukup keberanian…"

"Kepada siapa?"

"Kepada Tina, tentu saja."

Bodoh! Tentu saja Rahul tak pernah merasakan sedikitpun cinta kepada Anjali. Oke, ada, tapi hanya sebatas sayang kepada seorang sahabat, kan?

Dan Anjali harus menelan perasaannya, kekecewaannya, sendiri.

"Anjali, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah, Rahul."

"Tidak—kembalilah—nanti saja pulangnya setelah ujian akhir…"

"Rahul, aku—aku mungkin tidak akan kembali untuk ujian akhir."

Gambaran pahit itu terlintas jelas sekali di wajah Rahul. "Jadi," katanya. "Jadi, kau mau meninggalkan aku, sahabatmu ini, sendiri?"

.

_Dil roya ki ankh bhar aayee  
Kisi se ab kya kehna_

[_The heart is crying and the eye is wet  
There's nothing more to say_]

(_Tujhe Yaad Na Meri Aayee – 'You Don't Remember Me'_)

.

Dan kereta itu berjalan, pergi, sampai sosok Anjali hilang dari pandangan.

Rahul tetap berdiri di sana, di hadapan rel yang sudah kosong, dengan _dupatta_ merah di tangannya. _"Kuberikan _dupatta_ ini padamu, karena kau akan memulai hidup baru."_ Begitu kata Anjali.

Namun Rahul takkan pernah mendengar jawaban itu, jawaban bagi pertanyaannya tadi. _Jadi, kau mau meninggalkan aku, sahabatmu ini, sendiri?_

_Bodoh, kau tidak sendiri_, begitu hati Anjali menjerit. _Kau punya Tina._

Dan begitulah, sejak ia pergi, Anjali tak pernah tahu apa yang terus terjadi selama sepuluh tahun berikutnya. Sepuluh tahun yang telah mengubahnya dari seorang gadis _tomboy_ menjadi wanita dewasa yang pintar merias. Yang setiap tahun akan mengunjungi perkemahan musim panas di Shimla untuk mengajari anak-anak menyanyi dan menari.

Meski begitu, perasaan yang begitu kuatnya yang telah ia simpan sejak masih muda itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudahnya pergi.

Bahkan ketika sepuluh tahun kemudian ia bertemu dengan Aman Mehra.

.

_Chhedhe mujhko jaan ke  
Badle mein ehsaan ke  
De diya dil isko keh do!  
Tu yeh na jaane dil toote bhi deewane_

[_He has come to flirt me  
And I bought it with my heart  
Tell him that!  
He doesn't know there will be a broken heart_]

(_Saajan Ji Ghar Aaye – 'The Bridegroom Has Come'_)

.

Sejak awal seharusnya Anjali sudah tahu, bahwa ia tak boleh membiarkan Aman mencintainya. Percuma. Tak ada lagi sisa-sisa ruang dalam hatinya untuk mencintai orang lain…

"_Dude_, diakah Anjali-mu?" tanya Aman kepada Rahul, menatap seorang anak yang menggenggam tangan Rahul dengan sekujur tubuh basah kehujanan.

"Ya, dia Anjali-ku."

"Dan dia, dia Anjali-ku." Aman memeluk Anjali Sharma dari belakang.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Anjali kembali bertemu Rahul.

Tina telah meninggal. Dia wafat setelah melahirkan bayi pertamanya, yang kemudian—betapa takjubnya Anjali—diberi nama _Anjali_. Anak perempuan itu, si Anjali kecil, telah berusia delapan tahun sekarang. Dan Rahul, entah bagaimana, telah kehilangan gurat-gurat _playboy_ masa mudanya dulu.

Tentu, orang berubah, dan perasaan mungkin juga berubah…

Pesan dalam sinar mata Rahul sama sekali tak tertebak. Begitu lama, sepasang sahabat itu tak berjumpa. Begitu banyak kenangan, begitu banyak suka dan duka. Tapi ada yang berubah.

Rahul menyadarinya. Anjali kecil menyadarinya. Dan mungkin, Anjali Sharma tidak.

.

_Bhid mein bhi thi tanhai yaad har pal teri aayee  
Roke koi mujhe zaraa bhar naa aaye yeh dil meraa  
Beheke beheke mere kadam hai  
Aise mein tu sambhaal to zaraa_

[_I feel so alone even when I'm in the crowd  
You're always on my mind  
If someone stops me now my heart will blow up  
I can't stand up; only you can help me now_]

(_Ladki Badi Anjaani Hai – 'There Was A Weird Girl'_)

.

Rahul Khanna telah jatuh cinta.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya—melanggar prinsipnya sendiri untuk mencintai hanya satu kali. Dia jatuh cinta kepada Anjali. Bukan karena rambutnya yang kini panjang sepunggung, atau karena jaket dan _training_ basketnya yang telah berganti menjadi _saree_. Tidak. Rahul mencintainya karena hanya orang inilah yang telah menjadi sahabat karibnya, yang sangat memahaminya, dan bahkan saat masih muda pun Rahul tahu bahwa cinta memang datang dari persahabatan.

Tapi orang berubah. Perasaan berubah. Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi tanpa aba-aba, tanpa pertanda. Tak ada kaitannya dengan fisik dan lingkungan—ini adalah masalah hati.

_Kuch kuch hota hai_. Sesuatu terjadi.

"_I love you_, Anjali."

Tapi ia sudah terlambat. Ketika Rahul datang kembali, memang, segalanya sudah terlambat.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa diubah. Bahkan ketika Anjali kecil menangis kecewa. Bahkan ketika Rahul membuat isyarat penuh air mata itu: ia meraih tangan Anjali yang penuh gelang emas, mendekapnya di jantungnya, dan mengembalikannya ke dadanya; sebuah bahasa isyarat untuk kalimat '_aku mencintaimu_'.

Siapa yang salah? Bisakah manusia menyalahkan waktu?

Ya, mungkin, memang Rahul telah terlambat sepuluh tahun.

Karena, malam itu Anjali Sharma melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Aman Mehra.

.

_Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye  
Ab to mera dil jaage na sota hai  
Kya karoon haaye, kuch kuch hota hai_

[_You came close, smiled like this  
You don't know what dreams you showed me  
Now my heart is neither awake nor asleep  
What can I do, oh, something happened_]

(_Kuch Kuch Hota Hai – 'Something Happened'_)

.

"Maafkan aku, Mama, aku tidak bisa mewujudkan permintaan Mama untuk mengembalikan kisah cinta Papa bersama Anjali."

Anjali kecil mengisak sedih, tapi Tina Malhotra harus mengerti. Dia akan mengerti.

Dia harus tahu betapa meskipun dulu Anjali amat cemburu padanya, sesungguhnya gadis itu menghormati Tina, dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya bersama Rahul. Tina harus mengerti bahwa mungkin memang hanya dialah satu-satunya wanita yang akan ada dalam kehidupan Rahul.

"Dulu, saat aku akan memulai hidup baru, kauberikan _dupatta_ merah ini padaku. Kini akan kukembalikan padamu…"

Orang berubah. Hati berubah.

Dulu Anjali pernah jatuh cinta. Cinta yang disimpan lama sekali, namun kini telah merekah, leleh. Ia tentu saja masih mencintai Rahul, tapi atas alasan apa dia harus meninggalkan Aman? Tidak ada. Laki-laki itu begitu mencintainya, dan sekarang, biarlah Anjali menyimpan dalam-dalam perasaan lamanya.

Mungkin Rahul bukannya terlambat mencintai.

Dia hanya… terlambat menyadari.

.

"_Hum ek baar jite hain, ek baar marte hain, shaadi bhi ek hi baar hoti hai, aur pyaar…  
Pyaar bhi ek hi baar hota hai."_

[_"We live once, we die once, we get married once, and love…  
Love also only occurs once."_]

(Rahul Khanna)

.

.

.

**sirē para ānā**

**end**

* * *

"**Svargiya**", judul fanfic ini, berarti "_sudah terlambat_" dalam bahasa Hindi.

Jadi, kenapa mendadak Zen menulis fanfic India?

Sederhana, karena saya benci ending film ini. Begitu tidak logis. Oke, nyaris seluruh bagian film ini tidak logis, tapi endingnya _sangat-sangat_ tidak logis sampai-sampai saya merasa harus menulis fanficnya. _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_ sebenarnya adalah sebuah mahakarya, ya, saya menangis saat menontonnya, hanya saja, endingnya menyebalkan. Saya bukan fangirl artis-artis India. Oh, hanya saja, bagi saya India adalah negara kaya budaya dan filmnya menawarkan keindahan seni tradisional. Mereka jago mempertahankan budayanya, mungkin, tidak seperti kita…

Maaf kalo fic ini pendek, tidak jelas, menyerupai songfic, dan abal sekali. Uhuhuhu.

Apakah saya masih akan menulis di Harry Potter? We'll see then. Tapi sebelum itu, tinggalkan saja dulu review. :D


End file.
